


Using the Bathroom

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Feferi are hanging out together when the conversation switches to their need to pee. As they talk about their bathroom habits, they find that they share an enjoyment of relieving themselves places other than the toilet. So, when they do head to the bathroom, they decide to try peeing in each other's favorite ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Using the Bathroom

"Whale, that's sure a glubbing silly idea for a movie!" Feferi exclaimed. It had looked exciting when they stopped on this channel five minutes ago, but the plot was just _so dumb_. 

Jade grabbed for the remote, to go channel-surfing again. "You really do like your fish puns, don't you! And I guess you meant 'S-H-O-R-E' there as well." 

"Yeah!" Jade could tell that Feferi would have put a trident in place of that 'E' too. The two of them had become friends a while back, and enjoyed spending time together to do silly fun things. Right now they were cuddled up - or 'cuttled up', as Feferi would say - on Jade's couch, flipping between late-night movie channels while munching on popcorn and drinking soda.

"You wanna try to find something to watch? I have to go pee," Jade handed the remote to her friend and started pulling away the blanket covering them.

"Oh, I should probubbly go and pee too. All of this soda is getting to me a bit." Feferi pulled away from Jade and wiggled out from under the blanket too. Sounding a bit exasperated, she then added, "Man, living on land is so inconvenient! If you're underwater you can just pee wherever and it's fine."

Jade giggled a bit. "Really? Even if you're like sitting on the couch? Wait, do you even have couches underwater?" 

"Yep, we have those! And I always peed when sitting on mine. Some seadwellers didn't like doing that, but it seems really silly since it just spreads out in the rest of the water." Feferi didn't seem to have any qualms discussing her urination habits. 

"Well, I could sort of see why. Though I think if I lived underwater I'd get used to going wherever I felt like!" Jade replied, a bit intrigued by the discussion. Having lived alone on an island, she'd enjoyed being able to piss outside whenever she wanted. And she was part dog now, so she sometimes had to resist an instinctual urge to mark her territory. She'd never really talked about that with anyone, though - but maybe Feferi would be understanding.

"Yeah, and then we wouldn't have had to get up!" Feferi flashed a grin at Jade. "Sea-riously, though, it's really annoying how everyone here wants to use toilets all of the time! Like if you're outside, what's wrong with just peeing on the ground somewhere?"

"Tell me about it! I used to go outside a lot when I lived alone, but apparently that really bothers some people." Jade learned this the hard way when she'd met up with Dave on LOFAF. They'd been out catching frogs together, and she had to go, so she hiked up her skirt and pissed on a nearby tree. Dave had been horrified at this, and insisted that Jade use indoor plumbing in the future. Jade had been horribly embarrassed to not have known that public urination was a bit of a faux pas, and she'd been careful to avoid doing it around anyone else again.

"Ugh, yeah! I mean I can go out of sight if it grosses them out that much. But seadwellers have to pee a lot, and it can be hard to hold it for very long when I'm on land. It's really obnoxious when people insist that I should just wait until we get inside!" Feferi seemed genuinely frustrated about this. 

"Oh, that sounds like a pain! Well, if you're just with me, feel free to pee wherever when we're outside. I won't mind at all! I might join you, even," Jade offered. It felt nice to know Feferi wouldn't mind her strange urination habits.

"Aww, thanks, you're a great friend!" Feferi said while embracing Jade tightly. Jade returned the hug, but the tight squeeze put a bit of pressure on her bladder and reminded her that she had to piss quite a bit. Apparently the same thing happened to Feferi, since she broke the hug a moment later, and said, "Wow, I really do have to pee though! I'm going to head to the bathroom."

"Yeah, I really have to go too," Jade replied, and followed Feferi. There was only one toilet, but after the chat they'd just had, Jade felt like making a bold suggestion. "Would it bother you if I peed in the sink? That way neither of us would have to wait." 

Feferi giggled a bit and grinned. "That's fine! It all goes to the same place anyway."

"Oh, good, I'm glad you don't mind." Jade suddenly wanted to talk more about their pissing habits with Feferi. "This is probably a bit weird, but I kind of like peeing in the sink sometimes! Using the toilet all of the time gets boring." 

"I don't think that's weird at all! I usually use the tub, though," Feferi responded with a hint of excitement. "It's kind of cool that I have a friend who isn't such a prude about peeing!"

"Yeah, wow, I never would have thought I'd find someone else who found peeing fun! When you use the tub, do you just like squat down there?" 

"Sometimes! My favorite way is to put a bit of water in the tub, and then sit in it to take a leak. I guess it reminds me of being underwater," Feferi said as she put her arm around Jade's shoulders and grinned at her. "This is kind of fun to talk about, actually! When you piss in the sink, do you just like sit over it?" 

"Usually. Or sometimes I kneel or squat on the countertop, I guess. And I usually close the drain to see how much I had to go." It felt a bit embarrassing to admit all of that, but comforting to know that Feferi seemed to enjoy a similar thing. 

"Oh, I never thought of doing that!" Feferi giggled. "Actually would you mind if I was the one to pee in the sink here? That sounds fun!" 

"If you want to, sure! Actually, I kind of want to try what you were saying about peeing in some water in the tub. It sounds fun, too." 

The two of them had been walking at a fairly leisurely pace, but finally reached the bathroom. With a giggle, Feferi bounded over to the sink and jumped up on the counter. She quickly hiked her skirt out of the way, and backed up until the faucet pressed against her lower back, with her legs spread wide and her butt hanging into the sink. Feferi reached behind herself close the sink drain, then between her legs to pull the crotch of her panties aside. A fuchsia stream of urine started to spray out.

"Ahh, much better! Isn't my pee color really pretty?" Feferi sounded relieved, but also excited to show off to Jade.

"Yeah, it kind of is!" Jade replied while staring intently. Feferi's urine pooled up to make a pink puddle at the bottom of her sink, and soon a splashing sound started as the puddle grew enough that Feferi's stream splashed into it. Jade had done this very thing herself countless times before, but watching someone else was entirely new. And it was nice to know that she had a friend who not only didn't think it was weird, but was eager to try it out herself!

"Well, it makes sense that my pee would be pretty - I was the heiress, after all! Lower bloods can have pretty cute pee, too. I haven't ever seen a human do it, though." Jade just tuned out the hemospectrum talk, and watched as the troll kept adding to her bubbly pool of fuchsia piss. Feferi had quite a powerful stream that showed no sign of weakening, and she'd already pissed enough so that her puddle was deeper than Jade's usually was.

"Wow, it looks like you really had to go! That's a lot more than I usually have to pee," Jade said, feeling genuinely impressed.

"Oh, yeah, that's normal for seadwellers! We've adapted to absorb a lot of water and then to piss it back out again. But not to hold this much pee for that long, really." Feferi looked down at what she was doing to the sink below her. "It always does look like a lot when you actually get a chance to see it all, though!" 

"Yeah, it really does," Jade said. A few moments later Feferi's pee stream finally started to visibly weaken. Feferi kept pissing for a bit longer, but eventually her bladder emptied fully and her stream stopped. She immediately hopped down from the counter and turned around to look at the sink.

"Ahh, that felt great!" Feferi said, looking down proudly at her pee filling the bottom of the sink. She admired it a moment before opening the drain, and both girls watched as it flowed away. "It's kind of cool to see how much I had to go! I should piss in sinks for the shell of it more often." 

"It's fun, isn't it?" Jade asked, and gave Feferi a quick hug from behind as the troll girl washed her hands. "Now, how do you usually do this peeing-in-the-tub thing?" 

"Oh! Well, first you should take off your pants if you don't want them to get wet. And secondly you just turn on the water a bit!" In the time it took her to say this, Feferi had already bounded over to the tub and turned on the faucet. She turned to look as Jade pulled off her pajama pants, and giggled. "Oh, I didn't know you like to go commando!" 

"Yeah, it's really comfortable!" Jade left her tank top on, but pulled the bottom of it up over her abdomen to make sure that it didn't get wet. She then stepped into the tub, where water was collecting a bit at the bottom. "Brr! Feferi, this is really cold!" 

"Whale yeah, that's the idea! Pissing in cold water feels really nice. So sit down and go!" Feferi sounded almost demanding. Jade carefully sat down into the water, which was maybe an inch deep. The cold water felt quite unwelcome against her butt. Feferi then turned off the faucet, and explained, "Okay, that's probubbly enough! You really just want to make sure your crotch is underwater."

Jade's pussy was indeed submerged. She relaxed a bit, and with a sigh started to pee. The water right around her crotch felt noticeably warmer right away. Feferi was right - the warmth did feel really nice, especially combined with the relief of finally taking a much-needed piss.

"That's kind of pretty too!" Feferi exclaimed with a giggle. Jade looked down, and saw that the water between her thighs was becoming noticeably yellow. She giggled too, before closing her eyes again to enjoy the sensation. Feferi reached down and scratched Jade behind one of her dog ears. Jade moaned a bit, getting quite a sense of pleasure from the combination of the scratching, the spreading warmth, and the feeling of emptying her bladder into the water.

Jade kept pissing for a surprisingly long time, and continued to savor the sensation until she'd relieved herself fully. Feferi had been watching intently the entire time, and continuing to scratch Jade behind the ears. She finally brought her hand away when Jade looked back down at the water in the tub. It was a vibrant yellow right near her crotch, and at least a tinge yellow even way down past her feet. 

"Wow, I really had to go!" Jade said with a satisfied chuckle. "Sorry if there wasn't much for you to see, though."

"Oh, it's okay! I wasn't really expecting to see much, but watching the yellow spread around was kind of cool! And knowing how nice it feels to pee in the tub like that. I'm glad I have someone to share that with!" Feferi sounded wholeheartedly enthusiastic.

"Yeah, it felt really nice! Though what do you do when you're done and all wet with pee water?" Jade hadn't thought about cleaning up after herself until now, as she went to stand up and felt the drops of liquid clinging to her bottom.

"Just rinse yourshellf off in the shower, silly!" Feferi reached down to open the drain and turn the water back on, this time adjusting it to a warmer temperature. Jade smiled and turned to face the back of the tub. Feferi soon switched on the shower, and Jade felt warm water spray against her butt. She let it rinse over her lower half for a few seconds before Feferi turned it off and Jade stepped out of the tub.

Jade quickly grabbed her towel and dried off, and then pulled her pajama pants back on. She then headed back out to the living room, with Feferi close behind. Neither of them said anything. Jade rolled over thoughts of what she'd just done and seen, savoring it in her mind. From the wide smile on Feferi's face, it seemed like the troll girl was doing the same.

When they reached the couch again, Jade plopped down in the middle, and Feferi quickly curled up next to her and wrapped both arms around her. Jade just smiled and pulled the blanket back over them before wrapping an arm around Feferi's shoulders, and grabbing the remote and starting to flip through channels again.

"Hey Jade?" Feferi asked, as the TV flickered between boring-looking things. "Would you mind if we peed outside next time we have to go? I think that would be really great! And I want to get a better view of you pissing this time!"

"Yes. Yes, let's do that." Jade responded almost instinctively, with a smile growing across her face. She'd never expected to find a friend who would actually encourage her outdoor urination desires! Jade hugged Feferi a bit tighter, already trying to decide which bush in the yard she'd squat down over.


End file.
